you always get your way
by chaylor rocks
Summary: After harry convinces severus to let there daughter brylee go into pagentry severus gets more than he barained for with a very unpredictable 3 year old warnings:implied mpreg,slash snarry based loosely on the show toddlers in tiaras plz comment
1. tricked

**Ok so this is my new story it is based loosely on the show toddlers in tiaras. Plz read my other stories and tell me if you like them to.**

**Warnings: Slash, implied mpreg, fluff…don't like don't read**

**This is also my first shot at slash so if it sucks sorry.**

"Sev please" Harry asked jumping on to his husbands lap and giving him his best puppy dog face.

"No harry, I'm not letting my little girl who is three years old dress up and and flounce around a stage like she a model, absoultly not. Not to mention how much money that's going to cost." Severus said giving Harry his most stern look.

"But if we do put her into pagents it will build her confidence" Harry countered

"What with her being the daughter of both you and me I feel she will have enough confidence Harry."

"Cmon Sev please I always wanted a little girl to dress up and be a little princess."

"NO HARRY THAT'S FINAL NO PAGENTS FOR BRYLEE SHE IS TO YOUNG"

Harry then got off Severus to sit down on his side of the bed and said "Fine no sex for you" then got under the covers and turned the other way to show he was mad at him.

Severus very put off by the idea of no sex Turned on his said and said "fine you can put Brylee in one pagent to see how it goes but if I don't like it no more pagents."

Harry then turned over smiled and caught Severus's lips in a breathless kiss. "Thank you Sev you won't reget it I promise"

"I hope not, just promise not to put to much makeup on her and no swim suits either."

"Sev" Harry said in a aggravated voice "she's not gonna win if you don't put a lot of makeup on her she needs to have the whole package: the hair, makeup, clothes and tan"

"WHAT? You are not tanning my daughter."

"Sev don't get mad its just a spray tan"

"I have every right to be mad your spary tanning my daughter. What have I gotten my self into"

"Don't worry Sev just leave it all to me"

"That's what I'm afraid o f by the time she's 13 she going to be bringing boys home and driving me crazy"

"Aww Sev she will always be your little girl"

"And to ensure that I'm sending her to a convent when she graduates."

Harry then burst into laughter

"What I'm serious Harry"

"Ya sure she's gonna love you for that."

"I'm going to drag her there if I have to."

"ok Sev" Harry then sat up with a seductive smirk and said "how about that sex now."

Severus then raised his eyebrow and said "Nope Im mad at you for tricking me into saying yes therefore no sex for you tonight"

"But..But..Sevy" Harry then put on his puppy dog face.

"Sorry the puppy dog face only works with Bry "

Harry then pouted and said fine then covered his head with the blankets and fell into a dream filled sleep of Brylee winning the pagant.

**Ok plz tell me if it sucks lol and if I should continue I need 7 comments before I continue**


	2. Happiness and anger

The next morning Harry awoke to a empty bed as usual. Harry hated the fact that Sev had to get up early to go teach, it meant no morning sex! He always looked forward to the weekends. Harry turned over and covered his head with the blanket to block out the morning light only to be greeted 5 min later by his daughter jumping on him screaming:

"WAKE UP DADDY!"

Harry grumbled and turned on to his back putting on a smile for his daughter.

"Your definatly your Papa's daughter, such a morning person"

Brylee giggled and started to pull the covers off of her daddy to get him out of bed

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT MY SURPRISE IS DADDY! PWZZ" Brylee pouted "You told me I would get it today!"

"Let daddy get up first and then he will take you to your surprise ok?"

Brylee thought for a second and then nodded her head on agreement.

After Brylee and himself were fed and ready to go Harry took Brylee's hand as he stepped into the fireplace with floo powder in his hand and called out "DIAGON ALLEY" he was careful to hold on to Bry the whole time.

"Now do i get my surprise daddy?"

Harry smiled down at his daughter and picked her up and said "Yes baby girl"

After walking down the street for a couple minutes Harry came upon a shop called "little miss princess" and brought Brylee into the shop, her eyes went wide as she saw all the frilly dresses and hair piecies.

"Do i get whatever I want in here daddy?" Brylee squeled

"Yes you do sweetheart, but here's the thing these dresses are special, you were them to a special event called a pageant were you get all dressed up all pretty and do special things on a stage, then at the end you see if you win! Would you like to do that?

Bryllee thought for a moment "What do I win daddy?"

"All sorts of thing a big trophey, pretty crowns, toys and CANDY!"

Brylee's eyes went wide at the mention of candy and automatically said "YES DADDY I WANNA DO IT!"

"Ok baby how about you go pick out your dress"

Brylee immediatly went to a frilly pink dress with lime green and sky blue gemstones all over it. Harry wasnt surprised at her choice at all because pink was her favorite color.

"I WANT THISS ONE DADDY!"

Harry walked over and picked up the dress and called for asistance so she could try it on. When Brylee came out of the dressing room she looked like a little princess already. He could already see her winning the Grand Supreme in the pageant. "Ill take it" Harry said to the worker.

At the check out counter Harry was a little taken aback by the price, quickly pushing back the mental picture of how mad Sev will be when he found out the price of the dress. Nothing was to expensive for his little princess.

When the two got back Sev was already home lounging lazily in his chair reading a book on potions when he was jolted out of his daze by his chocolate faced daughter jumping on top of him. He immediatly dodged her kisses and brought her into the kitchen to clean her up and then scooped her into his arm and gave her little pecks all ever her face until she was giggling and squriming.

"So what did my little princess do today?"

"Daddy took me to diagon alley and i got a pretty dress and a new bathing suit but he said I cant wear the bathing suit in water which i think is just weird!"

"Oh? and why is that pumpkin?"

"Because Daddy said imma go on a big stage in my new dress and bathing suit and the win CANDY!" Brylee said with a huge grin

"Oh is that right...I see daddy already got you some candy today"

"Yes because he said i was good!"

"Hmmm well I'm going to go and have a talk with your daddy and then we will all go to the Great Hall for dinner"

Sev set Brylee down on the couch and put her favorite movie "Cinderella" on, and then went in search of his husband.

Sev walked up to their room and found his husband stuffing a bright pink bag into their closet. Raising an eyebrow he snuck up behind the smaller man and smacked him on the ass. Harry squeled and turned around very angered.

"What do we have here, Potter" Severus drawled

"Its nothing Sev, just some Christmas present I'm trying to hideaway so Brylee doesnt find it"

Sev grabbed the younger man by the waist and brought his chin up so he could look into his eyes.

"i know when your lying to me Harry"

Harry immediatly broke and stepped aside so Severus could see what was in the bag. When Severus looked in he did not like what he saw. First he took out a bathing suit which looked liked it belonged on a 13 year old. It had sequins and rine stones and glitter all over it and it was a very skimpy too piece.

"If you think I'm going to let my daughter wear this your crazy"

"No Sev you told me last night that we could try this. Brylee is already so excited!"

Sev not listening to Harry pulled out the second item in the bag, the dress. When he looked at the price he looked at Harry like he was mad.

"YOU SPENT1,000 DOLLARS ON THIS"

"Sev calm down I don't want Brylee to hear us fighting"

"CALM DOWN MY ASS HARRY WHAT THE FUCK WERE U THINKING I WASNT INTENDING ON HER EVEN DOING THIS LONG TERM!...I SAID SHE COULD TRY IT"

Sev advanced on Harry and Harry took a step back in fear. Severus immediatly seeing the fear in his husbands eyes closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Harry im so sorry"

Harry took a step forward and laced his arms around his husbands waist.

"Its ok Sev but please just trust me on this one. I know you don't want to see her grow up to fast but belive me i know this will be good for her I'd never do somtehing that would make her unhappy and we both want to her happy"

Sev thought this over and kissed the top of the raven haired man's head.

"Ok Harry i trust you"

Harry smiled up at Sev and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you! I love you!"

"Ya Ya...you still need to be punished for spending 1,000 dollars on something without my consent." Sev said while slapping Harry's ass and pushing down on the bed.

"What about Brylee?"

"Oh she is watching Cinderella she will be transfixed on that TV for quite a while. Now lay down and take your punishement." Was the last thing Severus said before they both got tangled in the covers.

**Ok I've decided to finally update this story it is definatly longer chapter so tell me what you think! Good or bad? Or What? Would love your feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
